1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor controller and a motor system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-262387 discloses state estimation means for estimating a rotation speed and a rotation position of a body of rotation. The state estimation means performs the estimation based on a model body of rotation on which a control torque of a value detected by control torque detection means acts and on which a disturbance torque of an estimated value acts. Here, the state estimation means uses initial values of a provided rotation speed and a provided rotation position.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a motor controller includes a position speed estimation section and a control section. The position speed estimation section is configured to output a motor estimated position and a motor estimated speed based on a position estimated error. The position estimated error is a difference between a motor position of a motor and the motor estimated position. The position speed estimation section includes an observer modifier, a nonlinear compensator, an operator, and a motor model of the motor. The observer modifier is configured to output an observer modification value based on the position estimated error. The nonlinear compensator is configured to output a compensation torque based on the position estimated error. The operator is configured to output an operation value based on the observer modification value and the compensation torque. The motor model is configured to output the motor estimated position and the motor estimated speed based on the operation value. The control section is configured to output a torque command based on the motor estimated position, the motor estimated speed, and a position command so as to control the motor.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a motor system includes the above-described motor controller, a motor, and a position acquirer. The motor is controllable in accordance with a torque command output from the motor controller. The position acquirer is configured to acquire a motor position of the motor.